The Five
by The Grey Alien
Summary: Before the Dragon Warrior there was the five. First story please review I don't own Kung Fu Panda.
1. The final heist

1 year ago

A guard stood at the gate guarding the river entrance. He shivered as the wind started to pick up. He looked at his reflection in the water and sighed. He was about to look away when he noticed a ripple come from the water. The guard looked hard at the spot. Suddenly two arrows embedded in his neck and he fell into the water. A masked figure stepped out of the river holding two guard were storming her way as she knocked one after the other into the river. As she finished off the last one she heard an arrow being loaded she turned to see a guard on the floor and a red panda holding a key.

"That's the first one",he said gesturing to the in the same town a cockerel and an owl were sneaking up on a boat. They looked at each other and nodded breaking the boat with ease. The owl proceeded to drown the peacock on the boat. Lifting him up to ask:

" Key" ?

"What key"?

The owl then pushed him under for the second time.

" Oh this key"said the peacock pulling out a key from his robe.

In the dungeons of the king's palace an elephant was laughing so hard his torcherer wasn't amused.

"I do not understand how it took me so long to catch you".

"Actually you didn't".

Before anyone knew what was going on the prisoner had broken the chains and had grabbed the interrogater.

" Key".

The pig pulled out a key and gave it to the prisoner.

In the palace the intruders met up in the hallway of the palace. Placing the keys in the secret vault located behind a portrait.

"Let's go".

The five dogded the various traps inside until they came to a room full of scrolls. They were about to take one when arrows started coming from the door.

The cockerel proceeded to attack was throwing stars while the leopard took out her crossbows and shot.

" We should leave".Stated the leopard as an arrow missed her.

"Got it " said Fenghuang (the owl).

"Shwan dinemite now",ordered the panda.

" Alright vegetables or fruits".

"Both".

The elephant lighted the fuse and shouted." Hold your breath", as water filled the room and the animals found there way to the surface.

The next day they met up in the local pub.

"That was some heist wasn't it Xin ".

" A little close for my liking to be honest",answered the cockerel.

Then a wolverine stepped into the pub. Instantly the warriors fell onto the floor coughing. All except the owl.

"Aaah Fenghaung do you have the scroll".

" Yes",answered the bird handing him the scroll and leaving.

"Don't worry the poison won't kill but you probably wish it did. Oh and a word of advice trust noone you'll live longer". He laughed and left the former furious five on the floor full of anger, hate and depression.


	2. Introduction to characters

Authors** Note :If you don't like OCs then sorry but most of them are necessary.**

* * *

><p>Tigress was in the forest outside of the Jade Palace,punching iron wood trees,she was nervous today was to be the Tournament of Five. The celebration to mark the end of the previous ones and the birth of the new one. Every Kung Fu student who had not attained the rank of master was allowed to enter. She expected a HUGE outcome.<p>

"Mater Tigress". She spun aroud send a flying kick at the poor duck.

"Oh Zeng my apologies. What is it" ?

"Master S-ssshifu wanted me to tell you that the tournament begins in one hour and you'd better get going if you don't want to miss it".

She turned and master hadn't even wished her luck. She didndon't blame Zeng but still.

Elswhere in the valley a buffalo was giving his students the longest pep talk in the history of Kung it was almost over but that didn't mean it was soon over this only meant he had to explain everyone's different tactic to two more people.

" Now,Crane use any move you know against the first few ones. But do not under any circumstances use the Wings of Justice,Air Lift or the Air Choke until you get to the final take your opponent by surprise. Lastly Ivan do try to dodge as many moves as you can I'll be happy if you land one good blow. Well what are you waiting for go get them".

As the tournament was going to begin soon the competitors moved to the stadium which was almost entirely full of spectators. Crane gulped,he had never been good with nerves. One monkey however was not making life easier for anyone he had just robbed a gorrila of his axe,stollen about twelve swords and a bo staff. Essentially weakening his soon-to-be opponents. He was about to rob a snake of her throwing star when he made the rookie mistake of stepping on her tail...

"Ouch,watch where you're going", then noticing his outstretched arm,"what are you doing" ?

"I was ...uh...yawning,yeah I was yawning".

The viper was about to answer back but at that moment a duck stepped onto a stand.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know this is one of the most important contests of the century I could go on but let's get going'. A group of palace servants sounded a gong thereby starting a fight.


	3. Semi-Finals

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner I have been busy reading fFanFiction. Thank you everyone who reviewed I am going to make sure this chapter is longer.**

* * *

><p>Mantis dogded as yet another punch went his way. He was starting to regret applying to join the quintet. It really only came to him how serious this was. First there was no gaurantee he would make it into the group,next there was the fact that the village he lived in would have to go without him, and finnaly if he did get into the group he would have to spend years training with strangers. He dogded again, it was not that his opponent was any good at fighting considering it was a twelve year old puppy-wolf from Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, but that Mantis was wondering whether or not to let him win and go the outside it was a bug dodging various daggers,punches and kicks. On the inside it was a bug contemplating whether or not to go home."Pro, I get to be part of the Furious Five,Con, I have to wake up at six am. Pro"-. His thoughts were interrupted by Ivan (the wolf-cub) finally landing a kick at the bug. Mantis was sent back but managed not to cross the line thereby eliminating him from the spar. He leapt forward , the wolf expecting a frontal attack was pushed onto his back when Mantis suddenly changed direction. The canine however managed to get back on his feet before Mantis could push him over, the bug then went for the puppy's legs managing to hit the right nerve points thereby paralysing the pup's feet Mantis then hit the cub right in the face sending him backwards were he crpssed the thin line and landed sprawling on the floor. Cheers errupted from the crowd as Mantis went to wait out the next few matches until it was his turn again. His mind firmly set on one thing winning.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigress stepped forward her opponent and her shared a bow then went into their stances. Normally kung fu law dictated that one should never be the agressor but this time an exception had to be made because no tournament would ever begin if neither would start fighting. Her opponent was a Mountain Cat who weilded a bo staff. Both Tigress and the other feline (Mei Ling for those who know) had made it to the semi finals the previous match had proved to Tigress that you didn't have to be good to reach were she had come. Mei Ling was thr first to strike using her bo staff as a pivot she spun around and kicked the tiger square in the face this sent the feline back slightly but she was quick enough to avoid getting hit again. The Mountain Cat lunged with her staff which was caught by her opponent. Tigress saw the opportunity and bent the weapon snapping it in two, the cats were now engaged in a duel using the broken parts as swords. However this gave Mei Ling the advantage as unlike Tigress she had trained in using weapons. Seeing an opening she lunged but the feline parried the blow the thrusting the sword upwards she managed to disarm the tiger. Tigress then leapt in the air and gave the feline a flying tiger kick which sent her on the ground, quickly recovering she withdrew her claws and started sending sweeps at the tiger. Tigress then caught her left arm and whirled her around letting go do that she would land with her feet over the line. Tigress then turned and left the arena,one step closer to gaining her long saught after affection.<p>

* * *

><p>Next to fight for a place in the final were a snub nosed golden monkey and a gorrilla. Monkey was confident he was going to win this match for a few reasons,first he had already robbed a good amount of weapons from what would have been a threat but was now a weaponless monkey true it was a bigger monkey than him but he knew exactly how to humiliate people plus he had a staff. The gong ringed and the simians bowed or at least Monkey did in a very showy fashion with lots waving of arms the ape he was about to beat the stuffing out off more or less jerked his head rudely. Monkdy was about to leap onto the apes back in order to pull off his belt but was caught midair and was smashed against the ground repeatedly by the larger simian however a certain trick he had learnt to do as a boy would soon release him. While he was being battered his tail creeped towards the gorrillas hips where he pulled at the velt causing his oponent to let go of him and frantically try to keep his pants from falling. This proved to be his downfall when the prankster kicked him square in the stomach then using his tale tripped the gorrila who no longer a problem was pulled out of the arena. The Monkey smirked happily at his work."Bring on the final".<p>

* * *

><p>Viper was not in a good mood. She wasn't a detective but you didn't have to be a genius to tell who had stolen her stars. If she ever saw that monkey again she would so hurt him bad. Her mood was not helped by the fact that a stupid gorrila had stepped on her tail before her match. NOT IN A GOOD MOOD. She bowed at her opponent nevertheless (even if it was the same gorrila that stepped on her tail) but before she could raise her head and get into a pose she was slammed into the ground by the ape's fist if she was in a bad mood before this really didn't make it any better. Now being crushed into the ground by her opponent she wrapped her tail slowly around the simian's arm then strengthened her grip sending a jolt of pain through the monkey's body. This forced him to let go,a big mistake, viper,now free, used her tail as a whip in order to cause searing pain throughout the body of the gorrila however one such strike nearly ended in disaster as the competitor caught the tail in mid-air, she however was a snake and something all snakes knew how to do is bite.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaah,you bit me".

" Yes very observant of you. I suppose you should get medical attention immediately". Viper knew she was doing something wrong but didn't really think it was neccesarry to tell everyone she wasn't poisonous. "It's, I believe a case of this competition or your life".

" Think, Tibo think".

"I should also note you have about five minutes to get help".

The ape was running down the stairs before anyone could say anything besides who would, if he could be tricked so easily he would never make a good warrior. Viper then went over to wait, surpressing the urge to go and kill the "yawning" monkey as she passed. If he got in and she did as well boy was he in trouble.

* * *

><p>Crane gulped if Mei Ling, as far as he was concerned, the star student of Lee Da Kung Fu Academy and pretty much the best fighter he ever met could be beaten then there really was no way what so ever he could win.<p>

Or was there. His opponent was a komodo dragon slightly shorter than him, but size,as Crane knew from experience,wasn't everything esspecially since he had two swords and a pair of nunchuks,making him a formidable challenge. They bowed and went into there stances. They started by having a brief staring contest,before the dragon charged Crane sidestepped the attack and sent a kick at the reptile which was blocked by its tail. Sending more kicks the komodo's way Crane continued to dodge and duck attacks coming towards him. Then he lifted the creature by its colar and threw him into the air. The avian landed and proceeded to use the air as a weapon. Manipulating the wind underneath him he lifted the dragon and using his other wing he started forcing the air above the reptile to smash it against the ground. So he could win after all. When the lizard had been knocked out Crane slowly pulled him out of the arena.

* * *

><p>The first day of the contest subsided as the eight finalists were chosen for the next day, little did they know how important they would be in the twists of faith.<p> 


	4. Dinner, Training,Message and Death

**A/N: Hi and wow I only got one bad review that's a lot less than expected. And this is to LuxMentis: 1 the "amazing is for what I have planned for this story because we can agree it's not amazing yet. 2 I want to rrecomend to my readers Review. Everyone who likes this to send me anything you want via review or PM it can be anything you think should be added into this story. Finally I want everyone to R/R The AWESOME fic The Art Of War. Thank you.**

As the sun set upon the peaceful Valley,those who failed started the journey home. Those wmeans had survived the matches were about to start on a longer journey. The eight finalists were led to the eating hall of The Jade Palace. They were a tiger called Tigress,a snake called Viper, a monkey called Monkey, a bird called Crane, a bug called Mantis, a leopard called Zhung, and two rhinos called Long and Jong. The servants set the food on the table and let the warriors eat in peace. Silence was all that prevailed but silence sadly was one thing that could never last.

"Can you pass the cumin ?" asked Monkey. Viper was about to pass it on but could not resist the overwelming urge to

"Can you pass the stars you took from me". At first the chimp looked confused but as realization dawned upon him he looked slightly frightened.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking a-. His sentence was cut short by Viper tightening her grip around his neck.

" I am the oldest daughter of the Great Master Viper, don't even think about trying to fool me".

"Okay fine you win", with that he gave the snake back her weapons. " Don't really see why you need them, you could just cheat like you did today".

Viper blushed but managed not to show it. "I don't know what you mean".

" The oldest daughter of Great Master Viper was born without fangs, you tricked that gorrila into running away". He savoured the moment before continuing." Cheat".

At that moment Zhung,the leopard, went on his feet." AHA, I knew there was no way a girl could have made it into the final". This earned him a glare from Viper, but that didn't hurt him what did hurt him was the kick Tigress sent him."AAAAAHHHH, you oh you will pay for that". All hell broke loose after that he missed his first lunge which hit Mants who leapt at him and missed only to hit Viper who tried to whip the bug but instead slammed her tail into Long who threw his hammer at her but instead hit Crane's foot. Then Crane ,unable to tell them apart hit Jong. The cycle of hitting continued for about half an hour. It would have gone on for longer if it had not been for Master Oogway and the Furious Four standing at the doorway.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" demanded the short figure of Shifu.

"I'll let you deal with them", anounced Oogway leading the rest of the Four away.

It had to be a funny sight eight highly trained Kung Fu Students wavering in fear of a tiny little panda. Tigress decided to come clean.

" Master,"

"Tigress you are dismissed".

" What".

"I know you would not be stupid enough to start a fight with people you will one day trust. You are dismissed". Tigress did not question her luck she was out the door before you could say, unfair.

The remaining students simply stood there bowing to the panda.

"Very well seeing that noone here can give me an explanation all pf you will have to give 30 yuan for the damage caused".

Crane was the first to pay up followed swiftly by the rhinos, Monkey, Mantis and Viper. Zhung however was not going easy.

"Sir, surely someone of your status must understand that the son of a councillor cannot be punished in the same way as ordinary folk". This earned him a glare from everyone but they did not dare strike in front of Shifu.

"Yes,you are right surely you, being the son of a councillor, must understand that you can afford to pay more".

Zhung looked speechless, whereas his soon-to-be opponents looked like it was the Winter Feast. Shifu continued :

"40 yuan please".

Zhung thought for a moment before paying, the panda was most likely going to punish him worst if he continued.

"Now, off to your ro-. His sentence was cut short by the students rushing past him into their designated rooms.

* * *

><p>The next day started well, without a fight. The warriors got through breakfast and followed Master Shifu towards the training hall.<p>

"Wait you expect us to go through that thing",asked a cowardly Long.

Shifu's answer was simple." Yes, but you may quit at any time. The final is as you probably know a challenge decided by the former Five. We have decided that the Five warriors who remain will become the next Furious Five.

Long and Jong had already ran back to the barracks to get their stuff.

"Master what must we do if we become part of the Five ?" asked Viper.

"The Furious Five have protected China, in particular the Valley of Peace for hundreds of years. They are in a way the First line of defence for China. Protecting it from any threat foriegn or otherwise". He turned to look at the six wannabees they looked determined to do their best they wanted to be the best. " The spars will be, Tigress ,Zhung, Crane, Monkey,Viper, Mantis . Begin".

" Wait you want us to spar, but that means there will only be three winners".

"You will all spend a month training under me, at the end of the month, Master Oogway will choose five of you to become the new Furious Five. And if a demonstration of real Kung Fu", at this he snapped his fingers and Tigress leapt at the training hall.

She ducked as a spiked punching chain went her way she kicked another and caught the third throwing it towards the ground. She continued to show-off in this way until Shifu called her back.

" Begin your training I will return in an hour". Shifu walked out vlosing the doors and walked towards the hall of heroes. If he knew the state the training would be in he would never have left.

An hour later he and Oogway were trudging slowly along towards the Training hall.

"Tell me Shifu what do you think of your students" ?

"My students. Master I was under the impression that you would train them".

" No, I won't . I am getting too old for this you my friend will have full responsibility to do as you wish".

At that moment they pushed open the doors and entered the now -almost-completely destroyed training hall. Shifu would have demanded them to stop immediately but Oogways hand clamped his mouth shut.

"I want to see how this turns out". Master Shifu looked flabergasted but he wasn't going to disobey his Master. At that moment a horrendous shriek interrupted the fighting. Oogway could tell noone in the Hall had screamed his eyes rested on how the Warriors reacted they abruptely stopped fighting and turned awkwardly towards the masters. Shifu would have given them hell but was abruptly stopped by Shwan.

" Oogway there's been an attack. A boy has just been killed".

Shifu was the first to respond. "By whom, what's the evidence, was someone else hurt" ?

"I think you should see for yourself". The elephant led the way into the students barracks and showed them the dead body of a wolf cub about twelve. " Xin found him this way and that was the shriek you heard".

" Mmmmaster Oogway". Everyone turned to see a black duck carrying a scroll." It's from the emporor".

Shifu snatched it out of his wings and pulled it open moments later he threw it to the ground. "Unbelievable the emporor wants us to help with security at a meeting with Japan".

Oogway's reaction was not in any way calming to Shifu. "Very well we set off tonight. Shwan, Xin alert Song of this and start packing.

" But Master we can't go we have to start an investigation-

Tigress cut him off however." Master I could begin investigating".

"NOO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. YOU HAVE ONLY GOVEN ME A HEADACHE. NONE OF YOU ARE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR "?

The students flinched as Shifu shouted his head off (not really).

" Very well master. We set off tonight". Shifu noted on a calmer note. Oogway left to get ready murmuring "they never learn". Shifu then turned to his students. " No one is to pursue the case without my explicit permission. No one". He turned and left the six warriors to stand in silence. It was an odd thought but it was true. The first order they were given in the Palace was also the first to be broken.


	5. Making Friends

**A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who read this. Also to cclarify the murder victim is the same wolf cub as seen in chapter 3 fighting monkey for OCs see my profile. Sorry for short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tigress walked towards the kitchen. She had just spent the entire night contemplating who could and would murder a wolf cub in the student barracks in clear daylight. Someone either really hated him or he wasn't the target. At this thought her stomach churned. The most likely target would have been Master Oogway or Master Shifu. And if they weren't the real targets all things said she and her comrades to be were in danger. Not that she minded any of them getting killed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the gong ringing which made Viper and Crane wake up and walk out the doors resounding the usual morning routine of bowing and saying"good morning master". Viper had lived in the home of the renouned Great Master Viper she and her sisters had done this routine often when their father came to wake them up. Crane on the other hand came from a strictly disciplined acadamy of Kung Fu and had always done this.<p>

"Ow wait ,Master Shifu left",said a rather embarrassed Viper.

As the memories of what happened the evening prior sank in the three warriors walked over to the kitchen for breakfast. Viper felt nothing but pity on the poor boy. Tigress was a little more worried about who actually did it. Crane however was beyond pity. He had known the boy. The evening before he had made a vow to himself that whoever had done it would pay miserably beyond comprehension.

Viper decided that she was not going to let silence prevail again. "Look we're going to have to be friends eventually, so we should probably start now and I have a proposal for us all. Bird can you please go wake the others up".

"First of all its Crane and yes". Viper had not expected obediance from him at all considering the last two days had been spent fighting each other.

" What's your name "? Tigress had not expected the question but answered none the less.

" Tigress".

"Mantis". Viper turned to look at the doorway there stood a bug ,an avian,a monkey and a leopard.

" Zhung",said the leopard.

"Monkey".

" And now that we have all been introduced your proposal,Viper".

"Okay here goes. We have got off on the wrong foot I think that we should fix that. We are all going to be pursuing this case no matter what Shifu says or does you don't have tp be a genius to know that. We can find the culprit six times quicker if we work together. And five of us are going to be one of the greatest teams in the history of China,if we work together. What do you say?" At this she put her tail forward. Crane was the first to put his wing on the tail,followed swiftly by Monkey,Mantis and Zhung. Only Tigress remained. Her mind contemplating slowly before placing her paw on the various appendages.

"Let's do this".


	6. Villains

"You fool!, you failed at killing them. They are amateurs you are a seasoned Kung Fu Master and yet you have just blown our cover and killed a child"! Shouted Han Guan the wolverine.

" I am sorry master but I will not fail you again". Stated Tin Zu the gorrila.

"You will be spared but mind one more failure and you will not be so lucky, Fenghuang you are in charge of your next mission. And I beleive that it's time I tell why our victims are chosen. We are eliminating all those who could be a threat. These people will have to be killed before we may attempt to take China". He paused and looked at his students. An owl,a gorrila,a rat, a crocodile,a white tiger and a rhino. His greatest triumph, or his second. " Mhung how is the airship going", he demanded addressing the rat.

" Almost ready m-mmy lllord".

"Good, Fenghuang you know where to go".

They all bowed and left. His plans were going well but still this latest failure could be a bad step back. He pushed this thought out of his mind. How could 5 Kung Fu Students ever ruin his plan it was impossible.


	7. Panda and Jinzhou

** A/N: This and all other related material will have Legends of Awesomeness characters. That does not mean that in this altered Kung Fu Panda World ,Legends of Awesomeness ever happened. Also I'd like you all to read my other story Crane vs Dragon and vote on who you think wins. You should also say what the winner does to the loser. Please do this :)**

* * *

><p>Now they weren't fighting it came to the part where they had to investigate, easier said then done. Zhung had first suggested to bring the knife to an expert and ask him where it had come from but Crane had told him that the knife used to kill the wolf was Ivan's. At which point Zhung suggested suicide which Crane again denied. All-in-all they weren't much closer to solving the case by midday.<p>

"What do you suggest then, we just walk up and down the street and the killer will just walk up to us" ? Demanded Monkey furiously as he and Crane strolled about the Valley in search of the local constable's office. Tigress, who acted as the leader, had told them to get records of all likely assasins.

"No I do not . And in case you already forgot we are searching for the local constable's office. Now look it has got to be here somewhere".

At that moment they bumped into a panda carrying a few boxes of vegetables. He looked about their age with bright green eyes and wore only some brown pants and a cooking cover. As soon as he noticed who he had bumped into he became ecstatic." You,you,you're the the ffffurious fffive".

"More like the terrible two",sniggered Monkey.

" And you're a local, now that that's been cleared out could you please point us to the local constable" ?

"Sure thing,you turn left then right past the apple cart and you should be there".

"Thanks", the two students chorused to the panda and turned to follow his directions arriving there shortly.

They oppened the door and entered slowly towards the elephant who had to be the constable.

" Yes, what do you want" ? asked the elephant regarding the two men standing at his doorway.

"We would like to -

" Wait,wait,wait I know you somewhere. You're one of the two men who won that conyest yesterday. Yes I actually wanted to talk to you. I have a mission for you. Senator Wan is visiting the city of Jinzhou he is a likely candidate for assasination I need you to help protect him. Will you do it please "?

* * *

><p>" Absolutely not we are not going to leave the Valley for Jinzhou that's five days away and its on the way to The Emporors City, if Master Shifu saw us their he would give us no food for a month".<p>

" Don't you think that's a bit of an overstatement",asked Monkey attempting a weak chuckle which he quickly stiffeled.

"Did you spend ten years of your life trying to get his affection" ?,it was a retorical question. "There is absolutely no way you can get me to go with you".

* * *

><p>" I can't believe you talked me into this", whispered Tigress as they arrived at Jinzhou.<p>

It was a popular place for street fighters but that did not make it welcoming. It was a dirty place there were orphans at every turn a pitiful sight. They were all hooded in black cloaks to avoid getting seen by Shifu or the assasin. They were looking for the constable's office so they may protect senator Wan( unrelated to Wan Wu). It was easier than in the Valley as they were signs pointing them in the right direction.

When they arrived they knocked on the door.

"Enter", came the voice. And they followed. It was a gorrila.

" Sir we were hired by Constable Ho-

"To protect senator Wan,I know. He sent a letter to me earlier today saying you were to arrive", he yawned before calling out," Wan your protection's here". Probably for the best she had two other protectors both pigs.

At that moment a young rabbit dressed in pink silk and holding a fan in one of her delicate paws. "Thank you Tin Zu. Now you six follow me".

The hooded warriors obeyed and followed her. She was an obviously nice girl stopping to give some money to each and every orphan they passed. Very sweet. They were starting to think absolutely no one would have the heart to attempt to kill her. They of course were wrong. For lurking on one of the roof tops was Fenghuang the Owl. Tin Zu had failed and she was determined to succeed. Lang(the tiger), Rhing(the rhino) and Jei(the crocodile) were all positioned on other roofs crossbows at the ready. Mhung had infultrated the crowd gathering to beg around Senator Wan. All was ready she just needed the right moment to strike. Because she wasn't just after the senator she was going to do what Tin had failed to do. Kill the " Furious Five" before they ever became a team. The moment was right she gave the signal and everyone attacked.


	8. Battle of Jinzhou

**A/N: Hello everyone. I loved my chapters personnaly. And before I continue I'd like everyone to vote in my other story Crane vs Dragon. You should also tell me what you think the winner does to the loser.**

Three arrows went flying towards the group each one hitting a target. Two hit Zhung precisely on a nerve point stopping him from moving not to mention injuring him severely. One of Miss Wan's bodyguards was not so lucky and was killed instantly. Five figures of different sizes stepped out. Everyone got into their fighting positions. The crowd gave a large amount of space knowing a fight when they saw one. Luckily for the "Furious Five " Master Shifu had left the previous day. If he had been in town along with the former group and Master Oogway he would have done two things:

One, beat up the assassins.

Two,beat them up.

Lang went for Monkey. Crane lunged at Jei. Mhung charged at Mantis. Fenghuang flew at Tigress. And Viper blocked Rhing's attack on the senator. All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Crane deflected both Jei's sword thrusts with his wings and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. The croc didn't flinch instead he kicked Crane towards Rhing who use him as a hammer to hit Viper and throw him into Monkey and Mantis stamping purposefully on Viper. Tigress was the only one left on her feet and was busy enough trying to land a blow on Fenghuang who was acting as if she couldn't care less. Easily sidestepping each and every blow as if it wasn'even a threat to her. This left senator Wan protected by a pig with a spear who was easily thrown to the side by Lang.<p>

"Hello,little missy", he said menacingly smiling and pulling the helpless bunny by the ears to his eye level. " Is the wee little wabbit gonna cry ? Well let me put you out of your misery". He unsheathed his claws to the great pleasure of his couleagues (except Fenghuang who wasn't looking) and was about to strike when.

"Wings of Justice Ca-Caw", Crane performed the move he had invented so very long ago. It's effect was instentainious pushing most of the thugs onto their backs. Except Jei who started to spin his swords at the avian at a faster pace then usual. Monkey then went after Lang before he could get back on his feet. He caught a staff one of the villagees had thrown at him. He was surprised to find that he was exceptionally talented in using one. Lang lunged, but not for Monkey but for poor little Wan. Monkey saw this and parried.

"Not on my watch", he joked before the two started fighting furiously trying to best each other.

Mantis was meanwhile acting rather annoyingly to Rhing who simply could not get anywhere near that bug.

" Hold still this isn't fair", demanded the rhino.

"Neither,is beating up poor defencless girls", he said each word while hitting the mammal at full strength. Pitifully, however he was finally grabbed by the infuriated Rhing who started choking him in his hand.

Mhung was not in a pleasent position either he had been caught quickly by Viper and was now being hit against anything that looked hard.

Crane now decided to change tactics instead of fighting at close range he procceeded to fight at a distance using another move he had invented the Air Choke. This however mostly worked on leopards ( he had invented it to use againat Mei Ling ) So he used his last invented move the Air Lift. It worked by lifting the air under anything in order to use it against your opponent. He did this with two swords and was soon in a long distance duel with the crocodile.

Fenghuang finaly decided to take offensive. She hit Tigress square in the stomach sending her against the floor with a deep talon wound where the owl had hit her. Fenghuang then saw throu the corner of her eyes that her friends were losing.

She flew stealthily behing Crane where she hit him from begind with a club. Lang who was losing to a monkey had an idea. He grabbed Wan again by the ears and threw her at Fenghuang who caught her and proceeded to fly away. The rest of the assasasins disappeared into the crowd. Monkey,Mantis and Viper gave chase.

Mantis and Viper coiled themselves around Monkey who was the fastest warrior left. But Fenghuang could fly and they could not. But this gave Viper an idea. She elongated her tail and grabbed a crossbow from a stall they had just passed.

"Mantis get onto the arrow".

" What no way. I'm not going to get myself killed".

"Mantis I'm going to try and hit Fenghuang. But it's likely I'll miss if you step on the arrow you can jump off and free senator Wan from her. Monkey and I can then catch you both".

"She's right man it's probably the only way we can save her".

Mantis didn't continue the argument instead he hopped onto the wooden part of the bolt . Monkey was now a fair distance away from Fenghuang but put in a last burst of speed in order to make her an easier target. Viper fired and in a streak of glorious luck it hit the owl on the leg. Mantis released her grip on Wan and jumped off the howling bird. The problem now was that both Wan and Mantis were falling to their deaths. Or they would have had it not been for Crane who had regained consciousness a few minutes before and caught up with the action. Fenghuang was dive bombing, Monkey and Viper were trying to see where they would fall. But if would have failed Fenghuang had almost caught them when they landed on a feathery back. Crane landed and Mantis hopped down while Wan was helped by the avian. Fenghuang landed in front of them and plainly said.

"This isn't over", before turning and flying off.

" Well now we know what they look like we just need to locate them", stated Crane mater-of-factedly.

"That shouldn't be too difficult", called Tigress's familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Tigress holding a very despicable rat by the tail.


	9. Most Wanted

**AA/N:OK this chapter took a while but it is my longest one so far. I have estimated a further eight chapters in this story. Also you all must know I am writing this from my phone. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mhung was having a bad day. As far as bad days went this was really,really had had the stuffing beaten out of him. His friends had abandoned him and he was currently under serious interrogation.<p>

"Who are you and who for", demanded Tigress choking the poor rat in her paw.

" Some guy he 's called Han I think. Han Guan".

"Really Han Guan, the emperor's right hand man and closest asociate, you expect us to fall for that",Tigress tightened her grip on the mammal.

They were all in one of the costable's spare bedroom. Zhung was still unconscious and lying on one of the beds. Tigress had bandages where Fenghuang had hit her and Wan had gone off to have dinner along with her bodyguard and Tin Zu she had done this at Monkey's suggestion. To cheer her up.

"It's true. I swear".

Tigress dropped the rat onto the floor where Monkey tied him up to a chair. They were currently staying in one of the constable's spare bedrooms. Zhung was still unconscious and was currently lying on one of the beds. Tigress had bandages where Fenghuang had hit her. Luckily they were the only ones badly hurt from the scuffle earlier that day. Tigress looked out the window. It was nearly dusk. Then she looked back at the rat. " Tell us everything you know".

"OK, we're a top secret organisation currently working for Japan".

" Japan , but we're at peace with them. Why would they want senator Wan dead "?

At this Mhung laughed. " They don't. As far as they're concerned we don't even exist. We infiltrate the highest positions we can get to. We eliminate all those deemed a threat. People join and then they are trained. When trained we kill. This is our symbol". He indicated a necklace with a diamond shape on it." Our murders usually match this patern.".

"Sounds like ordinary mercineries", chimed in Mantis.

" Why did you join ? Couldn't think of anything better to do in life " ? Asked Crane maybe a bit too harshly. He regretted it immediately as the rodent started crying.

"I didn't want too. Fenghuang has got my family", he was crying so much people could have slapped Crane for doing this and people did. By people I mean Tigress who landed a punch right in his face while the rest of the Five gave him their own death glare.

" Why don't you go check on Miss Wan while we actually investigate", Tigress said coldly.

Crane did so and left. Muttering darkly.

"Now who is the real leader "?, asked the feline no-nonsensely.

* * *

><p>Crane walked quickly towards the restaurant. He was used to getting hit. He was not used to getting hit for making a lying two-faced son of a fiend cry.<p>

Family, suuuure like I'm going fall for the oldest trick in the book, he thought. He walked swiftly past the stalls and carts. It was almost night and getting dark quickly. He reached the restaurant and opened the door. He instantly recognised the three figures sitting at one of the tables. He made his way towards the table. There all three of them were laughing at a joke.

"Master Crane please do join us", Wan stated pointing at the chair next to her and opposite Tin Zu." Noodles for my friend please". The waiter left to get the then adressed Crane. "Tin Zu has just been telling me about his poetr. It's wonderful".

But Crane wasn't paying attention. He looked around the restaurant suspiciously. Most of the people there didn't look Japanese or had any sign that they were assasins. One thing he did note was that every waiter was a leopard. He looked back at the constable who had apparentlly just made another joke. This one was about Crane's hat. But that was not what made Crane widen his eyes in horror. The necklace Mhung had shown them Tin had one. This could mean two things. He killed someone and stole the necklace. Or he was working for Mhung's little secret organisation. There was one way he could find out. He just needed the right time to ask.

" So any luck finding the assasins "? Crane was brought back to earth suddenly. His first response was less than satisfactory.

" Nnn o no".

"Pity. I personally will not rest in peace until I know that you are safe senator". Their noodles arrived. Wan was about to eat hers when Crane asked an obviously unrelated question.

"How many languages do you speak constable"?

" Exxuse me, ummm, one".

"And if I presumed that it's Chinese would I be right "?

"Yes Master Crane".

" Could you please pass the soya sauce"?

Wan looked puzzled at the exchange. But spoke nothing of it. The large simian passed the soya said thank you in Japanese. To which the gorrila also spoke the launguage.

"You speak Japanese Tin".

The gorrila lunged with a knife. Crane opened his wings and covered the senator and her guard from harm. Using his legs he pushed their respective chairs away from the simian. And natureally a fight insued within the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"It's true. True. True. True. TRUE. And I'll prove it theirs going to be a criminal underworld sort of convention. Just north of the border at the inn. Umm what's it called the,the...<p>

" Tigress clearly that's the only excuse he can think of". Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Tigress spun around to see Zhung sitting on the bed in full health." Where's Crane "?

Monkey replied: " He went to protect Wan. Should be back soon".

"

Zhung nodded approvingly. "Tigress it might be more prudent to gain knowledge of this organisation's other members first. And do we all really think Crane could handle all those assasins in a fight ? It would be wise to send some backup in case it's needed".

"Yeah, I think he's got a point their", added Mantis.

Tigress was deep in thought. How had Zhung known about the secret organisation ? And what Mhung had said frightened her deeply. " We infiltrate the highest places we can get to". The Furious Five was a high post. Maybe Zhung was working for them.

"Tigress". Her thoughts stopped. She looked and saw Monkey Mantis and Viper all staring at her worryingly."What are your orders"? Orders ? Was Monkey asking her for orders ?

"Monkey, Mantis find Crane and follow him. Make sure nobody knows it's you. If they are assasins best to have the advantage of surprise".

The two smirked and left.

They had by now grew close towards each other. Closer than anyone had done to anyone else in the group, other than her and Viper. Obviously girls were friendlier to others than boys were. Right ? Tigress thoughts were again interrupted by someone else's words.

"OK who else is in your little group ?",asked Viper.

"Fenghuang. Disgraced after she betrayed the Five for a sack of gold. Jei. Proffesional street fighter recruited after being beaten by Master Croc and banished from Gongmen for treason. Rhing. Member of the Anvil of Heaven corrupted by power and greed. Lang. Prince of Russia. Conquered it using tactical genius and fireworks. Sold to us by his own father. Tin Zu".

Tigress was now increasingly starting to get worried. Now she had sent Wan and Crane practically to their deaths. Hopefully Monkey and Mantis would get there before that. Mhung meanwhile continued.

"And those are the top members add that to an army of highly trained leopard assasins. You're pretty much as good as dead".

"Viper look out", Tigress pushed Viper out of the way of Zhung's claws. Her suspicions were right.

* * *

><p>Crane was having difficulties of his own. Currently he was in a chokehold and using both his wings to stop the knife coming any nearer to his face. Tin Zu seemed to be having the time of his life.<p>

"Like I told your little friend at the palace. This is going to hurt.". With that the large simian applied more force to the hand pushing the knife down closer towards Crane. Bad move. Not the knife part. The part where he reminded Crane about Ivan. Crane had mainly gone on this quest to avenge his friend. And now the killer was right in front of him. Ivan had died to save Crane he wasn't letting that sacrifice go to waste.

"You were right about that". Crane kicked him hard in the gut and pushed him onto a chair. He then grabbed the one he had been forced against and pushed it onto the gorrila, creating a chokehold of his own. " Maybe you'll write a poem about this",he then plowed the chairs and gorrila into the waiters (who were the army of highly trained leopards mentioned earlier)."That's for Ivan. Maybe next time you'll learn to pick on someone your own size".

But the simian wasn't to be so easily defeated. He was up in a few minutes beating his chest madly before lashing out with his fists. Normally he would have taken up some kind of weapon to use against the avian. But he had been driven into a rage and wasn't thinking properly. Crane had no advantages. He was shorter, skinier and outnumbered by both the leopards and the gorrila. Still he had to get the senator and the rest of the restuarant's inhabitants out of here safely. Easier said than done. He split kicked two waiters and threw their knives towards the oncoming gorrila who caught and crushed them into little peaces with his bare hands. Tin Zu aimed a punch at Crane which the waterfowl deflected in such a way that it hit another leopard straight in the face. The next attack however Crane could not block and sent him sliding across a buffet table. He landed on the other side and promptly kicked it up to use as a shield and a good thing too he had just done this as a volley of cuttelry went his way peircing the table deeply. One cleaver barely misswd his head. The waterfowl scowered the terain and saw the rope holding the chandelier in it's place. Quickly and effextively he made his way towards it and cut it letting the lamp fall on an unsuspecting group of leopards. He couldn't help but feel pleased at what he had just achieved. He turned around only to be caught on his neck and lifted clear off the ground by Tin Zu.

"I think it's time for you to go home, Master Crane", the last two words were spitted out with pure mallice and after that it all went black for Crane.

* * *

><p>Monkey and Mantis were a few feet away looking at the restaurant with the air of spies. Tigress had told them to avoid detection. This was not the problem. The real problem was paying attention to the restuarant instead of paying attention to the street fights.<p>

"Twelve almond cookies says it's the Komodo".

" Oh,you're on".

At this moment the restuarant ( that they were supposed to be keeping an eye on)'s widows shattered and out came a badly bruised and fully unconcious Crane. Monkey and Mantis moved instantly scaling the outside of the building with ease(or at least Monkey did Mantis just hung on to his tail). The y arrived just in time for Tin Zu's little speech.

"Now I have all of your lives hanging in the ballance". He was clearly adressing the public." Killing you all would be too easy. But if none of you ever speak of any of this again I'll let you go",the dastardly creature grinned wickedly clearly hoping for someone to try something stupid. Someone did. Or more like some ones.

Mantis crept slowly along the scafolding on top Monkey was doing the same only slightly louder but too slightly to be heard especially with Tin Zu barking out orders to his leopards and searching tge crowd for senator Wan. The positioned themselves dire tly above the gorrila.

"Ready"? Asked Monkey.

" Always",the two grinned and lept off landing directly on top of Tin Zu .

* * *

><p>Tigress aimed a couple of kicks at Zhung who fell back into a defensive stance only for Viper to hit him hard on the back with her tail using it as a whip. This caused instant pain to the leopard who shrieked at the unexpected attack. Tigress joined in on the offensive sending a series of punches too ferocious to be blocked. Zhung was sent flying towards the wall. Amazingly he stood up and took a pose.<p>

He's tough I'll give him that thought Tigress. She and Viper striked simualtaneosley but to their surprise the leopard grabbed both their appendages and chuckled.

"Don't you think it's my turn already", with that he let go of the girls and hit Tigress right in her bad spot. This would have made an ordinary person double over in pain and stop fighting. But Tigress had been trained to endure pain. Zhung attempted the strike again but was caught by Tigress who twisted his hand ever so slightly and slowly that this caused immense pain. She had learnt this torture method the hard way and knew first hand what it could do. She let go of him and threw him aside for Viper to tie up but the snake was unable to as a clawed hand aimed for her face. She barely missed this but retaliated by actually biting him on the twisted paw.

* * *

><p>Monkey and Mantis were still fighting their own battle and being in the eye range of flying food wasn't helping. They had not eaten anything in a while and were rather hungry. The perfectly laid plates of food weren't helping. Flying food as in food fight. Tin Zu aimed a carefully calculated blow straight into Monkey's face. The simian was pushed back but grabbed a bamboo pole nearby. He had never used one before but was more than willing to try. He twirled it expertly as he had seen people do before. The staff gave him the advantage of reach which was always welcome. He sidestepped another blow and hit the gorrila with his staff twisting in time to escape to a safeish distance. Tin Zu recomposed himself and was about to charge when Mantis came at him with speed and precision. Forcing him to hit himself madly. Monkey launched into the offensive hitting the gorrila's back repeatedly with the staff. Tin Zu then miraculousely grabbed both Monkey and Mantis and hit them against a wall.<p>

" No fair",choked Mantis.

"If he had wanted a fair fight he would have stayed with me", Tin Zu spun around to see a grinning master Crane. It was definetly an odd sight. He had a black eye was limping and his feathers were all messy. The gorrila threw aside Monkey and Mantis and started sending furious punches at the Kung Fu warrior. He dodged them all with grace moving backwards each time.

" Will you stand still for a minute".

Crane waited a while moving backwards until he reached a loose floorboard answering,"Yes,of course". He then stamped his foot hard on the floorboard making it hit directly between the simian's legs. Before the gorrila could recover from the attack on his main weakspot he saw the shining black part of a Wok hit him on the side if his face.

"Crane we have to get Wan out of here".

"Any bright ideas".

" What makes it look like I have an idea"?

"Well you seem to be smartest so it's only natural".

" Tipical",Crane muttered under his breath. He looked over the place then he noticed a broken window."I have an idea. We run like cowards".

"Fine by me", both Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

Crane grabbed Wan and aimed a good kick at the leopard who was about to end her life he then flew over Monkey and Mantis and flew out the window. The leopards in hot pursuit.

They entered the room hastily and were about to shut the door hastily when Tigress kicked Zhung out of it. That was when they closed the door.

"Tigress Tin Zu is

" Working for that Japanese organisation. I know. The mouse talked".

"" Their's no way for you to go now",Mhung mocked.

* * *

><p>Zhung and Tin Zu opened the door. Well actually smashed it down. They scanned the room and saw that it was empty.<p>

"Window's opened. You fool you let them escape"!

"I let them escape ? If you had finished off the bird then we wouldn't be having this conversation now".

" Guards!",roared Tin Zu.

Two rhino's walked in. "Yes boss ?" "Is their something wrong ?"

"I want every town, village and city to have at least a hundred wanted posters of The Furious Five. They murdeted senator Wan. As of now they are all public enemy number one". With that he stormed off.

Once he was a safe distance away Tigress Monkey, Mantis, Viper Crane and Mhung all leapt down from the side of the buildinf.

"So where to next "? Asked Viper clearly vivid with fear." We have just become China's most wanted fugitives. Nowhere we go will ever be safe. Not the Jade Palace. Not Lee Da. Not my dad's place. We're stuck here with nowhere to go but jail". By now tears had formed in her eyes but she refrained from crying.

Tigress looked at Mhung." Secret Underworld meeting you say ? Take us to it".


	10. Han Guan

Hao was on the verge of exploding. The Furious Five escsaped, Wan had just as much security as the emporor, Zhung and Tin Zu had revealed themselves, Fenghuang had failed him and Mhung was probably spilling all of their secrets to those five brats as they spoke! The only thought that was calming him down was that now every mercenary and bounty hunter, people on both sides of the law were hunting them down. This was the only thing that stopped him releasing all his worked up fury on each and everyone who had been involved. He had been so close. He could almost taste victory. But now he felt like he had so many years ago when he had given up on honour and honesty.

* * *

><p>Flashback seven years ago.<p>

"What's been taken", demanded the head or the Silver Fang clan. A silver fox by the name of Lord Tohru.

"Not much sir, the vault has been searched and the only thing missing is", Han paused before." The crystal of Shwengu".

"What! Do you have any idea the damage this will do to my reputation. The crystal of Negativity. If joined with the others",he shuddered at the thought."If it falls into the wrong hands. We can't let it happen again. Who took it "?

Han hesitated before." Well one of them was a fox, red like your cousin Hoku. Only he was young very young. The other three were known mercenaries. Chinese. The Wu sisters",Han braced himself for the attack. But it never came no matter how much he wished it did.

" Masuta",called Tohru."Please escort Han Guan sama away from the premises.I think you will find this your last payroll".

Han was shoked. He however did not protest as the giant salamander escorted him out. Once he was out he did protest. He shrieked, screamed kicked lunged. He went mad. He had done !. But did Lord Tohru even care that he had saved his life more times than countable . One stupid STUPID CRYSTAL! He was going to make those thieves pay. Make all of China pay. PAY!

End of flashback

Hao stemmed the floe of tears. He was not weak. He walked over to the door he had a meeting to attend. In a tavern on the outside of Gongmen.

He was going to make China pay.


	11. Gongmen

**A/N: Well here it is chapter 11. Also updates will get a lot trarer from here as I will have to do a lot of school. Also Crane is my favourite KFP character so this chapter is going to be mostly about him. I would like everyone here to thank Empressimperia because in my tenth chapter I forgot to give her credit for her AWESOME Please forgive me for my previous offence.**

It had been a long journey from Jinzhou to Gongmen. It had not been in any way a pleasant one at least. Their injuries had hindered them and Mhung had been annoying on a phenomenal scale. Still it could not be said that their arrival was going enjoyable. If anything it was the opposite.

Sooooo, what now "?, asked Crane slightly mockingly. Though the Five had overcome most of their differences a week of walking through forests, hurriedly abbandoning camps and just basically being on the run apparently tested their nerves.

" This "meeting when is it "?, asked Tigress from Mhung.

" Why would I say "?

" Because if you don't we really will be criminals",answered Monkey. The trip had not been very hard on him, nor Mantis for that matter. In fact it had given them time to perfect their skills, pranking skills.

"Lucky for you it's tonight".

" Where"?

"I'll show you tonight".

" You're not coming tonight".

"A pub".

" Which pub".

"A floating one".

Tigress was on the verge of killing him, luckily Crane stopped her.

" Tigress clearly it's a boat. The best thing we can do is go down to Gongmen and see how many ships are going out of dock tonight".

"Fine Crane, we'll meet you here in an hour".

" Me "?

" Yes".

"Why me ? I definetly look incognito don't I "?

"Because it was your idea Crane". Chirped in Mantis.

" The problems of being a know it all". Added Monkey.

Both earned a death glare from Crane." Fine I'll go,as a matter of fact I have a very important letter to send. But don't expect me to withstand torturewith that he limped off slowly but surely towards the city.

After a pause Tigress said: "We should get some rest for tonight. Good things criminals don't judge by smell".

* * *

><p>Crane limped slowly towards the city. He had been to Gongmen before. On a mission with Mei Ling. Those were his happiest days, no more thieving, betraying. He had had his first real friends there. Well apart from Aang. But that was different they were brothers after all. Not the same but brothers. He let out a sigh at this point. He knew eventually he would have to do to the rest of the Five what he had done to the Wu sisters.<p>

After he had bribed the guard to let him through the gate Crane made his way towards the docks. When he arrived their he found out that only one ship was sailing tonight.

"Excuse me, sir ? But do you know what ship is that"? Crane asked in what he hoped was a convincing fake accent.

" Don't know. Some sort of floating pub thing". Answered the guard. Crane felt his heart skip a beat.

"And what would be the cost of getting on board"?

The guard held out a scroll and gave it to Crane who thanked the guard and flew off to the messenger hire.

"Yes,sir how may I help you"?, inquired the antelope who clearly ran the place in an annoyingly slow pace of voice.

"I need to hire a messenger".

" I know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here. But to where and from who "?

" To a Miss Mei Ling of the Lee Da Kung Fu Acadamy. And, umm , as for the sender", Crane was thinking hard. Very hard. A name. Any name. But someone Ling would know. Then it hit him. The perfect name."Ivan Jankuvovic". It would have surprised anyone who had invented the name when everyone who heard the name started offering respects to however had known Ivan well. Well enough to know that he had two older brothers, a little brother and a little sister(all of whom attended the acadamy). He also knew that Ivan's father was one of Emporor Maxim of Russias most trusted advisors and was to be attending a meeting with the Emporor and other leaders of Asia.

* * *

><p>Crane was getting impatient. He had done his part and the boat was to set sail in half an hour. Yet the rest of the group were nowhere in sight.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting Crane but we had to hide the rat". The avian spun around to see where the voice had come from. But no one was their. He turned around and jumped back to see Tigress restraining laughter.

"Ha ha very funny. Where have you people been. I waited all day and the boat leaves in thirty minutes. If we don't hu- His sentence was cut back by Viper landing on his beak and wrapping herself around it to prevent him from complaining any more.

" We're all ready. Now lets go". Tigress turned and moved into a moonlit clearing. Crane noticed she wasn't wearing the same attire as usual. He would have laughed but Viper had still not let go so he was pretty much muffled. He also noted Viper was wearing a similar light green vest like Tigress only designed for snakes. When Monkey and Mantis came into view(they had waited near Gongmen's outer walls) they too were wearing similar clothes. Crane felt Viper uncoil and asked:

"What are you people wearing"?


	12. The boat

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write so please review or at least like the chapter. These chapters are getting very hard to write so please stay with me.**

"So you stole"?

" From criminals".

"From waiters".

" Serving criminals".

Monkey and Mantis explained how they had got the suits and why they were wearing do you plan on getting in then"?

" Yeah, we have an excuse".

"And so do I".

" Really",this question was asked by everyone.

"Aha, I have a criminal record". Flabbergasted was the proper word to use at the moment." Yeah it's a minor offence for stealing. But I needed the apple and I didn't have any living parents so".

"Wait you're saying you stole an apple"?

Crane nodded rather sheepishly. One apple and you'll be allowed at a top secret meeting".

"Yes, because it's all I NEED". He pulled out the scroll the guard had given him earlier and read from it." If any shall want to enter. Bring a law record and a sack of twenty yuan as the entry fee. I have both and no silly disguises". Monkey, Viper and Mantis 's jaws dropped. "If you hadn't left me waiting I would have told you." Crane said rather smugly.

Tigress who had remained silent throughout the conversation finnaly spoke.

"We're here". The rest of the Frolicsome Five looked at the boat about to depart for open ocean.

" Are you sure we should even do this",asked Monkey sceptically.

"Yeah, I mean why should we even believe in the words that little liar says", agreed Mantis.

" Because it's the only lead we have",answered Tigress herself rather sceptical about whether we should enter.

Viper was about to agree with Monkey, Mantis and Tigress but was unable to as a warthog opened the back door. "Where have you people been ? I have had to wait on these people for tohalf an hour. And these people don't like to wait".

" Um, sorry sir, we um, got lost","explained" Tigress.

"Lost, LOST! You people are a whisper away from getting sacked. I could have lost my HEAD by now, this is coming out of your wages", then noticing that Crane was a guest," Except for you sir, please do come in".

Crane decided it would serve him best to at least sound different from his usual way of speaking. Good thing Lee Dai academy had a lot foreigners." Thank you. I would like anything non-alchoholic and vegetarian" he said in a heavy Russian accent.

The pig looked slightly weirded out by the request but thought it best not to argue. With these people he might as well commit suicide. When they had all entered the room the pig showed Crane to his seat, and hurriedly told the rest of the five where and what they were supposed to be doing.

The inside of the boat was lavishly decorated, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, one or two candles at every table, little Chinese flags hanging around. Obviously the owner had pulled out all the stops. The smell of liquor was heavy in the air. A bit oddly no one had expected this.

Viper looked around the boat, she recognised Fenghuang and Rhing acting as bodyguards to a very shadowy figure. She recognised the other ones as well but it was the figure that fascinated her. The only thing that could be seen from out of his cloak were his claws and his numerously scarred snout. But the main thing Viper observed were his claws. They were massive,especially for someone only a little bit shorter than Oogway. But the creepiest thing about the claws were how skinny they were, normal wolverine claws were thick and fat, whereas his were skinny and tipped with metal. He also seemed to be playing chess with himself. Unusual but not unheard of.

"What are you staring at"? Demanded a voice behind her. Viper turned, expecting to have to come up with an excuse for her " boss". Instead she recognised two rhinos sitting at a table. Long and Jong. Was she dreaming ?

"Oh sorry it's not you we thought it was one of the usual suspects", said Jong.

"Come to think of it you're really too pretty to weigh on people like us. Come on have a seat".

"You", Viper saw the pig owner beconning her to come over.

She felt like her heart could be heard be a mile away. Still what had she done ? She slithered over to her boss, (fake boss). "Yes sir, is something wrong"?

"No no no, I just wanted to tell you that whatever. Whatever these people want. So go and have a seat". Viper looked slightly shocked by the request but kept her cool. How bad could Long and Jong be ? "Well go off then let's not wait for the grass to grow". Viper hurried off to sit with the rhino's. This was going to be a looooooong night.

* * *

><p>Mantis recieved the payment from " Mr The Shadow" as the Sri Lankan Leopard was called and went off towards the counter to put it in. He was in a state of complete and utter shock. Astoundingly Crane (who was still pretending to be russian, only now had worked up a pitiful backstory) Viper (who was trying to milk out any knowledge of the group Fenghuang mentioned from Long and Jong without much luck) and Monkey (who had performed a rather daring raid on a gorrila prompting the Wu sisters to invite them to their table and tell them jokes) all had the easy part. Crane had all the girls falling for him (tears work very convincingly) Monkey was being told all the tips and secrets of the criminal world by some leopards Mantis couldn't remember the names of. At least Tigress was still acting like a waitress. All in all bad night.<p>

* * *

><p>Crane, walked towards the hooded figure that Viper had tipped him off about. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do but figured he would just lie like pinochio (though he didn't actually know who pinochio was)(it was just a statement).<p>

"Is this seat taken"? Asked Crane, trying to hide his fear of the creature.

" No. Please sit down". He then spoke to Fenghuang and Rhing in Japanese but Crane figured he had said something like "leave us" due to the fact that they had actually left them." So are you any good at chess",asked the figure indicating the board.

"Champion", this wasn't a lie, as Crane had pretty much won every chess match he had ever played (usually against Lee Dai's academy student).

The two began playing with Crane moving his white pion forward. It was obvious though that Crane was loosing. Not that he was interested in the match. In fact he had another thing to concentrate on. Under the table he put two talons on the wolverine's pocket and pulled out a lot of papers and something Crane didn't know what it was. From the second and last pocket he pulled out a necklace and a scroll. He hid those in his cloack. Now all he had to focus on was getting out of the boat alive.

"Do you know what I think is the best part about any game"?

Crane was getting increasingly nervous. From the corner of his eye he could see the assasins closing in on the rest of the Five. Still he kept it as far away from his voice as possible. "No".

"The best part about any game is that you can quit when you want. You don't get that in real life. Do you ? Also I failed to ask what is your name ? Mine is Han Guan. Wait let me gues you're Shen "? Crane shook his head. "You're Yang of the Mongols". Crane clenched his wings as if he was going to kill someone. He hated that name. He shook his head again." Checkmate, Master Crane". Crane looked at the board to see that it really was checkmate. He gulped and braced himself for what was to come.

Mayhem ensued on the boat. . Each person hit another and the owner who had been hit on the face with a pie thought that it was just a playful foodfight and merrily joined in. Tigress was more than capable of dealing with her own attackers and Mantis could dodge blows as good as Crane could fly. Crane could, well, fly. Monkey had already unbelted half the boat and ,let's face it, Viper was a proffesional at hiding from enemies.

Tigress jump-kicked a leopard in the face(leopard army duh) and sent him spiralling into two other ones. She then broke a round tabletop and used it to shield herself from unrushing attackers. In all the confusion most of the Five had been thrown or snuck out landing safely in Gongmen's waters. That left Tigress and Viper to fend off those who meant them harm. Simple. If not for the sheer number of them. Still they were doing pretty well against the attackers. Viper was currently performing the puppet of death on a wolf and was using the move to great affect. Spiraling the unlucky few surrounding the canine and the canine itself. Unfortunately she didn't notice Fenghuang dive-bombing her. The force of the blow hurt her pretty bad and she was now in a foothold of the owl who was slowly but surely sufficating her. That was until a plate thrown by Tigress hit the owl on the face. The feline went straight to Fenghuang, who somehow was still concious, and hit her right in the face. Now she wasn't concious.

" Thanks".

"Let's go".

Viper had never understood the felines hardcore method but followed her nevertheless out of a window and ended up getting wet. The two swam to the harbour leaving the chaos behind them.


	13. Searching

A/N:** Hey guys quick question. After this fic has reached it's end I'll be writing what I hope and think might happen in Kung Fu Panda 3. At the end of that fic I'll keep the villain alive but what then ?**

**Do I:**

**Make him the main villain of another story were he is out for revenge. ****  
><strong>

**Make him the subvillain were big bad forces him to work for him.**

**Neutral. He does not care about the world outside his evil lair and only cares about him and his minions.**

**Good. Out for redemption. ****  
><strong>

**Please write this in your review. Now on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Han surveyed the scene with his laser like eyes darting side to side. His leopards were scouring the terrain in search of, well you know who. They had succesfully managed to find nothing so understandably their boss was in a mood. And not a good one. At least they weren't the ones their employer wanted dead. Still Tin Zu and Zhung were searching feverishly for any trace of them. It was not until someone had miracoulesly remembered that one of the people they were searching for, could, it was amazing no one else had thought of this, fly. This only confused the others about where to search. So it was no surprise that they had drawn a complete blank. Suddenly, and rather luckily they heard the muffled cries of something coming from behind the wolverine. Han heard it too. He spun around and raced towards a tree under which a strategic bush was placed. He unleashed his claws upon it and, expecting to see a monkey, hit with his other hand the tree. A yelp came from where he had struck he broke off the bush branches expecting to see a dead body instead saw a rat he would have normally liked to see. But under the cicumstances he was unhappy. Not only had he lost the designs of a plan that could make him emporor but now he had his claws stuck to a tree just above his assistant's head. He also noticed that all the leopards and Tin zu were staring at his awkward position.<strong>

**"Keep searching", he snapped, a little too much hurt in his voice. His men dispersed leaving him with his rat.**

**"Sir, can you please untie me".**

**"Yes Mhung, yes I can". He untied the rat and let him on his way. Truth be told most of his men portrayed him as a monster. Even Tin and Zhung who he had employed a while ago. Only his apprentices ever treated him like a fellow soul. Maybe it would be better to just forget his plan. But it was too late now. He had gone and fired the firework, their was no coming back now. As he untied Mhung and sent him on his way he realized that their was no coming back. His airships were made. His plans already accelarated. He pulled his claws out and then went. **

**Fate really does get involved in other people's business a lot. If he hadn't sent his men away maybe one of them could have noticed that on one of the tree's branches were the very people they were searching for. This was not the first time fate got involved and was deffinetely not the last time. **


	14. Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hello this is a chapter very close to the final battle so bear with me. After this is complete I will be writing a lot. Only I won't be publishing anything till Halloween next year. For obvious reasons. And Matiya, Momchilo and Luka are based on two school friends. Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to the Imperial City".<p>

The papers Crane had gotten from Han had proved a lot of the facts Mhung had given them correct. They were curtently standing amongst a huge crowd that couldn't have been more parralel to the slums of Jinzhou. The city was a metropolitan, not unlike Gongmen but on an uncomparable scale. You could see animals from all over the world. Just outdide the city the famed and loved village of Lee Da home to the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. The walls were secured and guarded by feirce looking lions. But the jewel amongst it wass the Imperial Palace. It was undiscribable. This was the building whrere all the laws, wars and trades were made. It was far more splendid today however as today dignitaries from all over Asia were arriving for a major peace deal. If there was a better time to conquer a large part of the world it was now. The warriors made their way towards a restuarant that was practically full in order not to be noticed.

"OK here's my plan", said Mantis," we ambush Han on the way to the meeting".

"Too obvious", Tigress had so far denounced hundreds of plans as nonsense.

"Stop him at the meeting"? Asked Monkey.

"Could be a trap".

"Sneak into his office and find out precisely what he plans on doing".Suggested Viper.

"Too risky".

"Tell the public what he plans on doing". Crane's plan was more or less desperate but with a few adjustments it could prove useful.

"They wouldn't believe us, besides other than our words we have no proof he's behind any of this".

"They don't have to believe us. Here's my plan. We get him to admit it infront of someone. Then we get other people to spread the word".

"Other people ?"

" Lee Da's academy's just on the outskirts".

"Why would they believe us ?"

"They wouldn't but they'd believe me".

"And how do we get the " proof" ?"

"Be creative". He regretted saying this when Viper hit him under the table.

"Fine then".

* * *

><p>Crane trudged through the marshes towards the academy. It was not a path he had taken often as a student and janitor he lived in the academy and had not gone outside of it often. He soon arrived to a waterfall which he flew above and landed at the top of. He looked at the great wooden doors. He desperately hoped that his teacher wasn't at home as that would lead to some pretty embarrassing moments. Come to think of it though he partly hoped no one was at home. Still he swallowed his pride and knocked on the doors. Someone was at home. To be precise two highly muscly russian wolves, who incidentally were Ivan's older brothers. Their names were Matiya and Momchilo, though it was impossible to tell them apart. Problematically Crane hoped they would not ask about their younger brother. Unforetunately they did.<p>

"So Crane", the Matiya began, looking through the keyhole.

"Where's Ivan ?" Momchilo finished.

Crane felt their stares would cut his soul in two. Though his more reasonable side judged it would be almost impossible for them to actually do this. He gulped and finnaly found himself able to stutter:

"D-d-ddd de dea dead", he gulped again expecting to be viciously torn apart by the wolves instead he saw their eyes tearing up, even though it was for a brief second before they widened in fear, now it was their turn to stutter

" Cccc Crane".

"Behind you", all three gulped simultaneously as Crane spun aroynd to see an axe coming down on his beak. He didn't have anough space to manouver. Then he felt himself being pulled sharply, followed by him sliding across a wooden floor. The " terrible twins" had apparently pulled the door open and pulled him out of harms way. Now he saw the wolve being kicked backwards by Zhung.

The canines however got back up pretty soon and started grinning evily before they pulled up their heads and howled. Almost instantly their littler brother came in only to shriek. This got pretty much everyone in Lee Da were making their way towards the entrance hall. Though they weren't exactly hurrying. Meanwhile the "little wolf" Luka to be exact, ran as fast as he could away from the hall.

"Get him". Though noone could guess where they came from the leopards went after the poor pup. That left it pretty much the same as before. On one side Crane and two wolves the other Tin zu and wolves made the first move both jumping up in the air and hitting the ape's head. Zhung leapt at Crane who rolled on the floor in order to escape the felines claws. The avian re-rolled towards him and gave the leopard a good kick on the nose. Zhung, no matter how much he prided himself as a powerful warrior deservant of the title of Master (talk about Tai Lung) he had practically no pain tolerance and so was practically out of the fight. It seemed Tin and the wolves were evenly matched, so Crane decided to go and help the puppy before the cats got to him. He would have gone had it not been for two canines being thrown at either side of him.

He turned around to see a fist in his face. He was on the floor and Tin zu seemed to still have his axe. Not good. Then he heard a cry of pain from the hallway. Poor was not Luka however who had yelped in pain. In fact it should have been poor evil leopard goonies. Then he saw Tin zu being kicked pretty hard on the chest, before he recognised the very person he had hoped to see. Mei Ling.

"Crane what are you doing here"?

"All right it started with...

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill Crane",were Monkey's first thought as he was chained to his chair in the middle of the emporors palace. They had gone along with his plan and he was pretty sure now he was a dead monkey walking. His thoughts were interrupted however by a look at the food on the table. He hadn't eaten for a while so the lavish food was practically torture. Almond cookies. He started scooting his chair towards the table. The door opened and Han entered, so thinking quickly he kicked a cookie in the air making it land on a chandalier.<p>

"You I take it as Master Monkey, and I presume you have heard of me".He spoke dryly as if this was no matter to him. "Perhaps now that the introductions are finished you may choose to explain in full detail why you thought it was a funny joke to drop a crate of bricks on a passing guard".A million excuses raced to Monkey's mind, not one of them anywhere near a hundred miles of likely or plausible."Needless to say he won't be on duty for a while. So go on what's your excuse"? At this the wolverine's face curled into a smile that spelt evil in capital letters Monkey kept his calm and decided to reverse their roles, thus becoming the interrorgator.

"So, seeing we're in the mood for answering questions I have one myself. If you're his right-hand man why plot against the emporor"?

The look on Han's face was one of fury but he kept his calm for now. Then he addressed his men(not actually men) and(because they knew nothing of his little-not-so-little scheme to usurp the throne) politety asked them to leave " Get Out!". When they had left Han was at the simians throat claws outstretched ready to kill. But he didn't.

"Kill me and they'll know it was you". The wolverine moved his paw away and decided to end this in a simpler manner.

"Guards! Unchain him but do not release him". The guards(lions) did as tgey were told and held the Monkey by a hand each." Kill him", the grin was back as soon as the guards had pulled out their crossbows. Monkey however soon wiped it off his face. He pushed the weapons up so that they would hit the chandelier's rope causing it to swing to one side. He then started running down the table and skidded a chair which he (as soon as he could reach the window) threw it out ,you guessed it, the window. As a guard charged towards the simian he scaled the wall letting the lion fall out, you guessed it, the windoe. Then from his perch he leapt at the swinging chandalier " flying" through the room and landing on a balcony and taking his almond cookie from earlier.

* * *

><p>Crane was practiced and proffesional at waiting for long periods of time. But this was the second time his connrads had left him waiting. He had done his bit. Convincing Lee Da's students to spread the rumour than Guan was going to murder the emporor. And he had gone to the specified location to meet with his fellow "conspirators" . But did they even think about show up. Noooo. And thanks to their indecency they had left him in the hands of the local police. Now he was being walked towards the dungeons of the emporor's palace. It would have cheered him up to know that they were there as well but instead it only made him sadder. He had convinced his classmates to spread the word. That didn't mean they believed anything he had ever said. Now they were locked up in the dungoens with no way to save anyone.<p> 


	15. Emporor Fushi

**A/N: Hello everyone. Now few things. Russian emperor:Black bear, Arabian Sultan: Magpie, Indian Monarch:Red Kite, Korean Chief:Catfish, Japanese KingLPP: Sea Snake. Those are the governments and Fushi's a duck.**

Emperor Fushi was having quite a predicament. He could disband the meeting, thereby removing the threat of assasination. However the Great Wall could not keep the Mongol raiders of the North at bay forever. If he could get the support of India, Arabia, Korea, Russia and Japan then Mongolia and it's raiders would cease to be a threat. The only problem was that if the any Asian foreign leader was killed on Chinese soil that would mean certain war with them all. If he postponed then it meant war with Mongolia. And last time that happened almost half of China's population was wiped out. But war with Asia would be ten times worst. Whereas the Mongols made him keep his troops to the north along the Great Wall but war with Asia would mean attacks from all sides. He dared no think of the casualties.

Just then a knock came at the door and a servant told him that the meeting was fully ready and everyone was seated. He walked out the door seriously hoping all would go well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down below in the dungeons locked up were the pitiful sights of the frolicsome five. Bickering constantly.<p>

"We wouldn't be here if Crane hadn't come up with his silly plan".

"At least I came up with a plan".

"Yeah and Crane didn't destroy all our chances by failing to escape a couple of guards".

"You didn't escape either".

" QUIET"! Everyone froze, none of them had made that sound." Maybe if you had worked together you wouldn't be here now".

Then Crane recognised Mei Ling and the Wolf Twins.

"You wouldn't have done any better with a bunch of stangers" Crane murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Come on the meeting's about to start". The Five were unchained and raced along the stairs along with Lee Da's students, while Ling explained the (rather too hopeful ) plan. China still had hope.

* * *

><p>As emporor of China Fushi was oblidged to come to important occasions. Festivals, excellent. Celebrations, pity to miss it. Meetings, could live without them. He had been emporor for 40 years. When he had first came to power at the age of 30 his people thought he would reform China for the better (probably because he was a peaceful person compared to his insolent father warlord ), he had ruled this country through a ten year war with the Mongols which ended with China having lost half it's population. Yet still he felt weak himself. He walked into the meeting, only to find the councillors argueing like an old married couple. He had expected this, most of the people here had met each other before, but not in a good way. By that he meant on the battlefield. Fushi sat on his throne and just watched as the dignitaries he was trying to make agree with him on a peace deal just continued fighting. He beckoned his guard, Han, to silence them. The wolverine stood up and shouted "SILENCE", before sitting down again next to the emporor. The effect was instantaneous. All the generals, advisors and emporors were silenced. And Fushi began:<p>

"Greetings and thank you all for being here. Now most of you will have known each other before this formal gathering", he paused to admire the effect, a few murmurs not bad," and I'm sure all of you will know the topic of said gathering is peace. So I reccomend you forget about your past disagreements".

The russian emporor was the next to speak." I will not forget until they apologise",pointing an acusing finger at the Sultan of Arabia.

"I will never apologise you started it".

"I would have won had you not cheated".

"Holes are not a cheat code".

"Really you want to find out well I'll make you find-

" People, calm yourself, there is no reason for violence",intervened the Indian Monarch.

"He's right violence never helped anyone". Intervened the Korean Chief.

"Not true, violence made me an empire", Commented the Japanese leader.

"At least I didn't have to kill to reach my post".

"Yes all you had to do was , assasinate your father, murder your brothers and sisters".

"That is a lie. I had nothing to do with their deaths".

"Oh really we-

"Silence! We are here to make peace not fight like children over ridiculous rumours". Han was really hoping Fenghuang would hurry up.

"Han is right- but this time Lord Fushi was cut short by his wings apparently being locked onto his chair. He looked down to see it was exactly that had happened to him and all the people on the table, except Han. Suspicious.


	16. Final Showdown

This was undoubtedly the greatest day in Han Guan's life. He had won. Won. He had his airship at the ready. He had beaten China's fearless protectors the furious five, Master Ooway and those hopeless losers in the dungeons. Now China was his. Strike that. All of Asia was his. Unbeknownst to him, hanging from the rooftops were people who could stop him.

"Han you two-faced, filthy, traitor.I'll I'll I'll

"You'll what ? Don't you see, you're all in my mercy".

"You can kill me, but spare my subjects".

"Oh, well now we have a disagreement, for you see I want to kill them. But I'll kill you first so you won't have to look. On three. One. Two. Three"!

He was about to end emperor Fushi's life then and there but then something stopped him some very skinny-legged something.

"Wait ! Wait, wait wait wait. Before you make the biggest mistake of your life allow me to explain a key error in your plot".

"Oh look emporor, it appears someone has noticed a loophole in my plot. Please do tell".

"War. Civil war. That's what will happen if you kill everyone here. The remaining people loyal to them will band together and war will follow".

"That is why I built this then isn't it". At this he pulled the airships design out of his robes pocket and threw it upon the table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on said airship, a brawl was taking place. Far above the eyes of the public( for it was a very cloudy day) the two sides each trying to take control of the ship. Every single Kung Fu move known by the fighters. A storm was apparently on the way and sight was limited. Though not entirely blinding. A fight was taking place but it was almost impossible to see who was fighting and more importantly who was winning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have forseen your little "loophole" ( he literrally did the"," s with his claws). It couldn't be more obvious".<p>

Crane was having the worst bullying since he had been janitor at Lee Da. Truth be told, he was only mocked for appearance and even that was with words only. At least all the while he was bullied he had never actually been hit. Unless you counted bandits.

"Anyway I have wasted enough time. Fenghuang the airship". To Han's hostages the airship was a sign of doom. To Han it was a sign of triumph." The wonders of this world", were his exact words, before he saw a firework speeding his way. He managed to jump out the way. Pitifully tables and Asian leaders chained to chairs have a limited ability to move and the firework was perfectly aimed at the Dragon sculpture directy on the middle of the table, which exploded into millions of peices. Han's leopard assasins who were strategically positioned outside the door in case of emergency, leapt into the room to find hundreds of fireworks flying inside the room and also saw a few Lee Da acadamy members swing into the main hall (now burned and a great bit of the wall (which had been made using one-way glass) gone). The hapless leopards stood no chance against the tactical advantadge of Lee Da's students and the airship(maybe Han wasn't being silly when he thought the airship alone could conquer Asia). The whole room was in tatters and the only peice of glass that wasn't broken was the Korean Chief's fishbowl and even that had a nice crack around the middle. It was in such a mess that close to no one noticed Han swing back into his own airship. It was ridiculously flawed. Almost all members of Lee Da's academy had left the ship, leaving Monkey and Mantis to fire the fireworks (though they had run out of those a while ago). The only person that did notice was Tigress (albeit after noticing the airship was turning away.

" Viper, Crane"! The trio fought their way past the many leopards but made it in time to see Han waving an insulting goodbye. Crane however grabbed both girls and launched them in the air following suite himself. Miraculously Tigress managed to dig her claws in but Viper failed to grab on. Thankfully Crane managed to grab the snake before she fell too far. Han had not seen this coming but luckily for him was an excellent improviser. He spinned the large wheel in the centef the ship pushing it starboard (right) and port( left). Now the storm that had been brewing was in full swing and with the rain, Han's unhelpfull turning of the ship was causing the five warriors to swing like maniacs.

Still that did not last long as Monkey, thankfully, managed to land a good kick on the wolverine causing the canine to go crashing into the cabin hotly pursued by his opponents. When Mantis had finally managed to get in all he noticed was a badly bloodied Monkey lying in a corner while Viper, Crane and Tigress dealt with Han. Strike that Viper was out. Mantis managed to join in only to be paralyzed and get kicked downstairs. Han followed suite along with Tigress and Crane. Han kicked Crane back against a crate. He then tried to claw swipe Tigress to no avail. Guan however kept swiping until Tigress managed to deflect one of his claws into one of the oil crates causing oil to spur from the holes in the wolverine's face. He aimed another swipe which hit her right in the stomach. He was about to kill her when Monkey threw a barrel at him. It broke on impact causing Han to yelp in pain. Viper then noticed that the oil that Han had broke in was now drowning Mantis. But before she could reach the bug Han stamped him down with his foot attempting to kill him. Crane ,however, had a better-ish idea.

"Wings of Justice", he called as a massive amount of air pushed the ship and most of the crates onto Han, apparently crushing him. This however only caused chaos as at that moment the airship was hit by lightning causing it to tilt sharply causing it to spin like mad. In all the confusion one of Han's claws scraped against a barrel. Normally this would have been fine, but as fate would have it the barrel was full of gunpowder and the oil made lighting it so much easier. The airship blew up as the six people inside it were knocked out and they all fell to the ground.

Not all of them were knocked out though. Han and Tigress were still fully concious and ,being wise people, continued fighting. Tigress was knocked back into defensive (not a good place to be if your style was all fight no defend) still she made good use of a falling chunk of wood. That actually proved highly useful as Han now had both claws stuck in it. As the two hurtled to the ground the kicks were still handed out. Sadly, Han had been a master for longer than Tigress and so knew a lot more techniques. But neither of them could fly. If Fenghuang had replaced Han Tigress would have been dead by now no doubt. And the same thing applied for Han if Crane had not been knocked out. Then at the final moment,miliseconds before they hit the ground Han stabbed Tigress in the stomach with his claws. Then they were both out cold.

A/N:**Ta da. The final battle. The next chapter is going to be like a summary and the last one is just the basic plot of it for thode who found it difficult to understand.**


	17. What Happened ?

It was all happening so fast. One day they were kung fu prodegies who hated each other. Now they were officially kung fu masters. But not only that they were a team a real team. Now they were spending the last day of their stay in the Imperial city doing various things.

Crane had left his now teammates to do something he had wanted to do ever since his first day at the palace. Give Ivan what he deserved. A proper burial. The body was most likely already thrown away by the palace servants, but Crane had something else. Ivan's dagger funnily enough the death of him. Crane landed gracefully near the forest that separated Lee Da village from the Imperial City. It was a beautiful landscape with luscious trees giving away ripe fruit in the summer. Flowers almost covering the bushes. But Crane wasn't here to admire the scenery he had something very different on his mind. He moved towards the Fujan tree in the centre of the forest. Legend had it that tree was planted 1000 years ago by the first emperor. It was a popular sight and it was even said that any sick man who touched it would be cured, though there was no evidence for said supperstition. Crane then delicately scratched the character of Ivan on the tree and then added a "you will be missed thoroughly"( in ancient Chinese of course). He then dug a hole next to the tree and placed Ivan's dagger in it. The water fowl left as soon as his job was finished. He flew back the short path to the Imperial City.

Monkey was being taught by the Russian wolf twins how to make almond cookies, whereas Viper was telling most of Lee Da's girl population (heavily outnumbered by the boys)how it was being raised by a Kung Fu master for a was explaining how he had been captured by the Croc bandits and had discovered the art of patience(he was explaining this to Lee Da's younger generation of students). Meanwhile Lee Da's older male group (besides Crane) were currently having bets as to who would win in the sparring match. Which was taking place between Mei Ling and Tigress. Mei Ling was currently leading 6-2 mainly because Tigress had had a lot of bandages around her stomach and the crash to the ground had broken her leg.

The journey to the palace would be long but at least it wouldn't be so long. It was getting used to working together that would take a while.


	18. Han's Fate

**A/N:This chapter is very short because I only added it to explain what happened to Han Guan.**

_He had failed. Failed himself and failed his country. He was useless. He was scared. He was alone and all he could do was stay. Stay there. Stay silent. Stay alone. He was a shame, a tick an annoying mmosquito. And now he had done it all and failed. Now all he was, was alone. Forever Alone._


	19. Basic Plot

Hello** guys. Now you are probably wondering why I'm doing this. Well because I fear some of you thought the story dull I am going to write the basic plot at the end. A final thank you to all those who reviewed and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. This has been a long, albeit, bumpy ride. It was fun but you can't have too much of a good thing. See you soon.**

The story starts with the first Furious Five sneaking into a Japanese vault to steal a scroll. They succeed and go to a secret location to celebrate. However the owl Fenghuang betrays them and gives the scroll to a wolverine.

A year later their is a contest to decide on the new members of a new Furious Five after the contest the eight finalists are Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper Tigress, Zhung, Long and Jong. While eating dinner, training in the training hall and behind Master Shifu's back they frequently fight. A wolf cub by the name of Ivan is murdered and even though their Master forbids them to do so they search for the culprit.

Their search leads them to Jinzhou where they were tasked with keeping Senator Wan strike and a fight Indies followed by a chase. One of the assassins is captured and information is leaked.

After Zhung and Jinzhou's constaple are revealed to be in league with a secret organisation they go into hiding and following a lead arrive at Gongmen where they go incognito in a tavern and Crane steals valuable information from the villain's leader.

This information brings them to the Imperial City, where Crane visits his friends at LeeDa's academy and tells them what he knows. Meanwhile the rest of the five get Han to confess his crimesin front of a servant. Rumours are spreaded but The Five are captured and locked in a dungeon.

Luckily LeeDa's students help them escape and save dignitaries from Asia and beat the assassins. Han however escapes and flies on his airship. In the final battle between the Five and Han the airship explodes resulting in most of them blacking out. Tigress and Han are left to fight it off on a price of falling debris. When it hits the ground both are knocked out.

In the next scene The five are given their statuary positions as Kung Fu Masters and as the Furious Five of China.

In the last scene Crane buries Ivan's dagger and contemplates a while before the story ends.

The end


End file.
